


Wrap Me in Silk

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, Lucian doesn't fully understand the appeal of bdsm but loves Peter, M/M, Peter likes to be submissive, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, silk bindings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter has always enjoyed bondage to a certain degree, it was just always a problem trying to find somebody who was into what he was, and understood his boundaries. Thankfully Lucian respects Peter's boundaries and what he's into.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Wrap Me in Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone timeline, just some kinky smut about the two of them.

Currently Peter was naked on his bed; he was on his stomach, a pillow beneath him, knees bent and spread open, ass in the air, and his hands behind him, wrists bound together with black silk that he gave an experimental tug to ensure was tied tightly enough. He closed his eyes listening closely as Lucian moved around the bedroom gathering the items they wanted to use, the ones that Peter had told him he wanted used on him. He felt the mattress dip as the lycan climbed onto it settling behind him, he sighed when he felt a warm hand on his lower back slowly running down over his ass, nails pressing in against tender flesh. He smiled when he felt lips brushing against the space between his shoulder blades. 

He craned his neck in a rather terrible attempt to get a glimpse at what was happening behind him, he gave up on that when his neck began to cramp. He closed his eyes again just focusing on sound and touch. He could hear the snap of the box he kept under his bed snapping shut followed by the familiar sound of a cap popping open. He tensed for a second when he felt lube slicked fingers slide down between his cheeks tracing back and forth over his hole before one finger slowly entered him. He groaned relaxing against the mattress again, he felt a second finger enter him, a slow pull out before frustratingly slowly pressing back inside him. Peter thrust his hips back desperately wanting him to go faster, he received a sharp smack against his ass in response to his thrusting. He moaned but stilled his hips, he bit against his bottom lip as he dug his nails into the palms of his hands. He felt the warm steady weight of Lucian’s body laying across his back, his warm breath against his shoulder followed by the press of his lips against his skin as he added a third finger thrusting them harder into him as he worked him open. 

“Can you be good for me?”

Peter gave a short nod of his head, he moaned when he felt fingers brushing against his prostate, he fought the urge to thrust back against his hand again. Lucian smiled against his skin pressing another kiss against his shoulder before pulling back again. He continued working his fingers inside him, his pace going from horribly teasingly slow to fast and deep, each thrust of his fingers equaling in him pressing against his prostate. He was only able to hold still for so long before pressing back against his hand, a frustrated groan escaping him as he thrust against his hand. Lucian slipped his fingers out of him, another hard smack against his ass drawing a low moan from the hunter. There was a moment of mostly silence until he felt something slick and cool pressing inside him. 

“Fuck,” he moaned loudly when he felt the object inserted inside him begin vibrating. Lucian pressed a kiss to the small of his back, hand rubbing along his side. Peter heard a click and the vibration increased, he buried his face against the bed muffling his loud moans, cock aching as pre-cum dripped onto the mattress below him.

Lucian moved to kneel next to his head, he tangled his fingers in Peter’s hair pulling his head up. He watched as the lycan unfastened his jeans with his free hand pushing them down over his hips freeing his cock, he wrapped his fingers around the base of it moving closer until his cock was barely an inch from the hunter’s mouth. Peter poked out his tongue flicking it against the tip first then circling the head of it before taking it into his mouth. He ached to touch him, nails digging so hard into his palms he was sure he’d already drawn blood. Lucian pushed his head down forcing more of his cock into his mouth, Peter swallowed around him, eyes closed as he moaned around his length. His hips jerked when he felt a sudden increase in the vibration speed, the toy inside him vibrating against his prostate at a rate that currently could probably make him cum. Before that could happen, it lowered again, Peter rocked his hips frustrated, he managed to just barely rut his cock against the bed, Lucian pulled hard on his hair in response to that. Peter instead put his focus on sucking his boyfriend’s cock, tongue lavishing against his length as he pulled back then pushed back down. Lucian pulled his head back until his cock slipped from his mouth. Peter opened his eyes looking up at him, there was something painfully arousing about it when the lycan dominated him, especially the way his eyes turned that pale blue. He always knew technically on some base human nature level of things he should be terrified to be bound naked looking up at the face of something not all that human, but instead it just made his cock twitch.

Unfortunately, Lucian moved out of sight again, back behind him where he couldn’t get a view of him. Peter rested his head against the bed again eyes closed as he felt Lucian slowly slip the vibrator out of his ass tossing it onto the bed. He heard the cap again, a moment later he felt the head of his lover’s cock pressing against his stretched hole, his hands firmly gripping his hips as he slowly entered him. Peter let out a frustrated sound doing his best to not thrust back against him, not that he was entirely opposed to having his ass smacked as a reprimand, but he did want to show he could have some very strained patience during these things. So he bit into his lip until he drew blood, felt Lucian enter him fully, cock stretching and filling him so beautifully, keeping still for way longer than Peter was in the mood for before slowly pulling his hips back then thrusting into him. His pace was slow and deep, his fingers keeping a bruising grip on Peter’s hips as he thrust into him, he leaned down trailing kisses down along the center of his back, fangs grazing against his heated flesh. Peter moaned sensitive to every little touch, desperate to touch and to tangle his fingers in thick dark hair. He thrust back against him eager and impatient, moaned when he received another hard smack against his ass followed by a hard thrust that pulled a loud moan from him. 

Lucian’s pace picked up as he pounded into him, Peter shivered whimpering and moaning as he felt fangs carefully biting against his shoulder. He pulled against the binding around his wrists as he rocked back against him desperate to feel all of him. He buried his face against the mattress muffling his cries of pleasure as Lucian relentlessly fucked into him, hands touching along his body, nails carefully scratching down his chest and over his stomach. He felt a hand so close to his cock, he moaned begging him to touch him. He sighed in relief when he felt that hand on his cock, calloused fingers slowly stroking him, a thumb circling the tip of his cock spreading pre-cum over the head of his cock. He rocked into his hand, body aching as he desperately chased after his orgasm. His shouts and moans were muffled by the mattress as he came hard over Lucian’s hand and onto the bed beneath him. He slumped down panting and moaning softly, his voice rough as he felt his partner continue to thrust into him his pace hard and deep. Fangs dug against his skin muffling moans as Lucian came inside him filling him with his release. Peter nuzzled against the bed smiling lazily as he felt the weight of the lycan against his back, the press of lips against his shoulder. After a moment Lucian slowly pulled out of him, he sat back on his knees untying his wrists. He took hold of Peter’s wrists gently stroking his fingers against the reddened skin before releasing him. Peter groaned as he rolled over onto his back, Lucian moved to sit on the bed pulling his lover close to him. He took hold of his wrists looking at the crescent shaped cuts on the palms of his hands from where he’d cut into himself. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Nah not really,” he replied moving to rest his head against Lucian’s chest, he nuzzled against him happy to just be able to touch him again.

Lucian pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you,”

“Love you too, thanks for that.” 

He felt the slightest bit stupid thanking him for indulging him in his kinks when it came to sex, but it was nice just to have a partner who actually listened to him on these things. He was accustomed to partners who didn’t want to try anything or were into things far more extreme than Peter was comfortable with, Lucian always intently listened to whatever Peter told him when it came to what he wanted, what hurt, and what was acceptable. 

“You don’t have to thank me, I enjoy it too, I don’t fully understand why you like being restrained though.” He said rubbing at his wrist.

Peter shrugged, “just a thing I like, have for ages now. It’s just really hard finding somebody I enjoy doing that with, trust with it I guess.” 

Lucian hummed in response; Peter was content with the silence. He enjoyed the quiet minutes before they’d take a long soothing bath then change the bedding, he just enjoyed being close to the one creature that loved him more than any human had been capable of.


End file.
